gi joe and cobra allies
by rasillon
Summary: a new threat has enemies forced to join forces to save their necks
1. Default Chapter

Gi Joe:Rise of a new enemy  
  
In a dark room we see a man in a chair. surrounded by   
men and women.  
  
The Master as he is called"how goes operation revenge   
coming along'  
  
The head of his agents " all is set master. you will see  
your enemies dead at your feet and you will rule the   
world"  
  
Soon cobra and Gijoe will be no more the master says  
as he crushes a gijoe action figure and a cobra  
commander action figure "implement operation omega.  
  
  
to be continued 


	2. prelude to gi joe cobra allies

Gi joe and cobra as allies  
prelude   
  
We see a dark room with a man sitting in a chair. Only   
person we see walks up to him "what is your wish my Lord."  
  
The master " It is time for my legions to be brought to   
me. send Enigma out to find those I desire to serve me."  
  
In Turkey we see a dog fight between turkish soldiers and   
some terroists the turks are winning,when all of a sudden  
a sonic boom is heard over head and we see a group of jet  
fighters.  
  
turk leader "we are doomed its the baron!"  
  
soon the terroists have escaped among them is Kaden the   
leader.  
  
We see a man in a trench coat and hat watching the baron  
and his men. turns on his hand held computer and it gives   
details on the baron and his men.  
  
The Baron   
50 year old man expert fighter pilot. has never lost a   
air battle. Neither has any of his men who he trained and  
all our ruthless and show no mercy. The baron is the great  
grandson of the red Baron of world war two.  
  
Soon the Baron and his men are back at their hidden base.   
Enigma awaits them in their command center. Baron is surprised  
to see him.Enigma hands him a computer message from the master  
offering money and power to join his cabal. The Baron agrees. With  
that enigma gives them directions to the masters base and vanishes.  
  
Dr Denton is next  
  
In Siberia we see a maximum security prison for one prisoner dr Nicolai Denton  
a scientist who is a expert in all fields and is totally insane.  
Enigma approaches him with a offer of freedom and money and power.  
Denton agrees and denton vanishes.along with enigma.  
  
Back to the turkish desert We See Kaden killing the soldiers on the  
ground using a scimitar hes 6 foot 8 190 pounds very fast agile  
and merciless. after he wipes out the army. Enigma appears and makes  
him a offer " The master needs the top assassin around and you are it.  
  
Kaden agrees and soon he and his men are gone.   
  
In Africa we see soldiers looking for a killer. They are attacked by lions,  
soon they are dead and eaten and a african female named Angra walks up.  
ANgra has mental communications with all animals and some mind control.  
Enigma shows up makes her an offer she agrees her and a army of all types  
of animals disappear.  
  
IN a Museum we see a burglar named The Kat. 16 Yr old boy who has made a  
reputation for being able to commit any type of crime and a street fighter  
he has never been caught and noone knows who he is.  
Enigma shows up makes him the offer. Kat agrees and both vanish.  
  
IN London we see a woman having sex with a general. she tries getting info  
from him thru sex to no avail so she scratches him he cant move. The woman   
is called the dragon and she has the power to make men tell the truth.then   
she could let them go,paralyze them temporary permanently kill them or make  
them die a slow death by internal combustion. She gets the info and the   
general starts smoking. Enigma shows up and makes her the offer which she   
agrees to and they are gone.  
  
in China we see a rebel force that has kept the chinese government in terror  
a brilliant military genius a General massacre is his name. Enigma shows up   
makes the offer the general agrees and he and his army are gone.  
  
Back at the cabals base the master says "These and my enigma Noone can stop us!  
Cobra Gi jOe and the world will fall before me!!!!!!  
  
Cape Canaveral we see a rocket about to launch. the master watches "the   
fools have no idea that they are doing our dirty work. the satellite its launching  
will give me the world.  
  
  
  
To be continued 


End file.
